Ireland
There are now 3 physical operators in the Republic of Ireland. *'Meteor '''and' eMobile (by Eircom) *'Vodafone '''Ireland *'3 (= Three) 'merging with '''O2 '(Telefónica) The acquisition of O2 by Three has been approved in May 2014 and their networks are being united in late 2014. For a limited time both brands will coexist, but O2 will sooner or later disappear from the Irish market. Vodafone is still market leader by subscribers, Three will now have an own united 2G and 3G network and the 2G roaming on Vodafone will come to an end. Meteor still offers a very good coverage and speed. Meteor was the first to offer LTE in 2013 on 800 and 1800 Mhz, Vodafone started shortly afterwards. Three started its LTE network on 1800 Mhz in 2014 in about 20 towns and gives it out for free for the time being. 'Vodafone '''Ireland Vodafone has the most subscribers in the country and a good coverage and speed on 2G, 3G and 4G Vodafone Coverage while 4G is not yet available for prepaid. 'Availability and start-up The pay-as-you-go SIM can be purchased at their stores store locator and other agents like Carephone Warehouse for free, but you have to make a top up right away. 'Pay as you go ' The prepaid SIMs all come with different monthly top-up "plans". *Red: unlimited domestic calls, unlimited domestic texts and 1 GB of data for 30 €.To buy, text RED to 50233 *Data: 1 GB of data within 30 days for 15 €. To buy add on, text DATA to 50233 If you don't subscribe to a package or overuse, data will billed with 0.99 € per day for 50 MB (only the days you use data), then 1 € per MB thereafter. 'Mobile Broadband Pay as you go' Vodafone also sells data-only prepaid SIMs which are managed online where you can buy the following packages: *Broadband Daily: from 0.00h-23.59h of the dax, max. 500 MB, 3 € *Broadband Weekly: for 7 days, max. 2 GB, 10 € *Broadband Monthly: for 30 days: max. 5 GB: 20 € Overuse or out of bundle use will be charged with 0.19 € per MB. 'SIM sizes' Standard SIMs and Micro-SIMs. 'Tethering' Allowed. Vodafone warns you on its website that "if you do use tethering without an add on, it can be expensive. For example, ... pay monthly customers will pay 2c per kb for the first 512kb and 2c per MB thereafter – so the first 1MB costs €10.25 and the first 1GB costs €30.71." 'More information' *long TCP connections have a tendency of being dropped and ssh port seems to be blocked *APN: live.vodafone.com '3 (= Three)' For now Three in Ireland is a 3G (2100 Mhz) and 4G (1800 Mhz) network only roaming for 2G on Vodafone but not for data. This will end soon in 2014 with the acquisition of O2 when it will become a full range operator, Though the originial 3G network of Three already gives good coverage and speeds in the cities: Three Coverage Map. Three gives out 4G/LTE for free to prepaid until 31/8/14 at least. 'Availability and start-up' SIMs can be purchased online or stores locator or at outlets like Carphone Warehouse. The prepaid SIMs are free, the prepaid Broadband SIMs are 5 €. Vouchers for top up are available in many stores nationwide. 'Prepaid SIM' The default pricing for data transfers is 0.99 € per MB. *for a 20 € top up, you get "unlinited" data (= 15 GB) in a month *for 4.99 € top up, you get 500 MB in a month 'Prepaid Broadband SIM' This SIM is data-only and can be loaded with these bundles: Out of bundle is charged with 0.0203 € per MB. 'SIM sizes' Standard SIMs, Micro-SIMs and Nano-SIMs for Prepay. Standard ond micros SIMs only for Prepay Broadband. 'More info' *Tethering: prohibited. *Broadband micro-SIM does not support Personal Hotspot on iPad (3 or 4.) *Skype may be filtered in some cases. Currently, it is free with the 3 mobile skype app on a compatible phone. *Three in Ireland no longer offer "3LikeHome" on prepaid plans to new subscribers. *APN: 3ireland.ie 'Meteor' Meteor is the low-cost/youth mobile brand promoted by Ireland's market-leading Telecomm's provider Eircom. Eircom has the advantage of owning the national Fibre backbone, enabling it to offer excellent data speeds, and was the first operator to commercially launch LTE/4G in Ireland (September 2013). Although 4G is not yet available on Prepaid plans (prepaid users can only get HSPA+ up to 42Mbps), nevertheless Prepaid users will benefit from the migration of other heavy data users onto 4G, releasing capacity on 3G. Since Eircom was the first to launch 4G in September 2013, it has the widest availability and probably uptake of 4G. Eircom also offers services aimed at Residential and Business markets on the eMobile Brand using the same network. 'Default data rate' Minimum top-up is €5. Meteor offers free Internet add-on for the first 30 days on PAYG, up to 1GByte. This probably makes it the most attractive option for Tourists visiting Ireland for <30 days, since the total cost is only €5 for Voice/Text, 1GB data, including the free SIM card for up to 30 days. 'Data feature packs' After 30 days there is a €4.99 charge for a 500MB quota or you can subscribe for "unlimited" data at €10 per month (fair-usage policy of 7.5GB per month) . In order to opt into these rates you need to send a text. For anything more than that you need to get Mobile Broadband that has the following options above. *'Other costs': 2c per MB if you go over your allowance. SMS 12c, International SMS 10c on the Mobile Broadband plan. 'Availability' Free SIMs can be ordered on their Website (delivery within Ireland only) or picked in their stores, or at the Carphone Warehouseor other agents. The SIMs are free, but you must add a minumum top-up of €5 to make calls or use data. Micro SIMs are also available. 'SIM sizes' Standard SIM and micro SIMs. 'Tethering' Supported and no additional charges. 'Internet settings' The required APN settings are: data.mymeteor.ie and username /password left empty. 'More information' Skype and Viber work on Meteor. An interesting bonus with Meteor (and eMobile), is that they give free access to the nationwide network of WiFi hotspots operated by their parent company Eircom. These hotspots are located in many public locations such as Dublin Airport, cafe's, hotels etc. You can browse an interactive map of the hotspots on their website. There is no limit on the amount of data downloaded when on Eircom Wi-Fi, so it is a good way of saving your mobile data allowance when you need to do the odd large download. To register, text "wifi" to 50003. 'Coverage' Meteor have 2G, EDGE, 3G HSPA+ and LTE/4G networks including GSM900 and UMTS900 which gives excellent 3G coverage in rural areas. Although launched for bill-pay users in September 2013, LTE/4G is not planned to be available to prepaid users until mid 2014, however. *Coverage map 'Tesco Mobile' Tesco Mobile is the MVNO of the leading cash'n'carry retailer in the country. It used to operate on the O2 network. After the acquisition of O2 by Three it is very likely that Tesco Mobile will migrate to the Three network. Unlike other Three networks, the regulator in Ireland demanded that Three accepts MVNOs on its net. Availability and start-up The SIM card can be bought at any Tesco outlet Tesco store locator in the country only for free. Top up vouchers can be found at Tesco, Payzone, Paypoint, Postpoint and other stores for 5, 10, 15, 20, 25 or 30 €. 'Pay as you go plans' The default pricing for data transfers is 0.77€ per MB.' '''Following bundle can be booked: These bundles don't renew themselves, you have to book them again after expiration. 'Pay as you go mobile broadband data SIM' This product line says it all: data-only at very attractive rates. The start up price for the SIM is 2.50 €. They offer two packages: *light: 3 GB in 90 days for 15 € *heavy: 15 GB in 30 days for 15 € These packages can only be booked when topped up after registration online on their website. 'SIM sizes' Standard , micro and nano SIM for the call, text and data SIM 'More info''' *APN: tescomobile.liffeytelecom.com *Tesco service has suffered very serious outages and things may change when moved to Three Category:Europe Category:Country Category:Hutchison 3 Category:Vodafone